


Distorded Love

by Naquar



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Letters, Love Confessions, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Lee Wank Key, Lion Vance





	Distorded Love

DISTORTED LOVE

I must confess it to you, Lion Vance.  
Maybe you will find it ridiculous, you can interpret it as you want since you know my story well, who I am or what I do.  
I don't know feelings like love or friendship, because I was trained to kill in cold blood, but there was something ... that tied me to you.  
I felt it flow under my skin like cold water and every time I met you even if fleetingly, I felt my heart tingling with feverish excitement.  
It all began on a sultry night in 1990, in a remote place in South Africa.  
I had to perform a particularly important and delicate task for those who worked: killing two officials at the embassy.  
I remember that I managed to infiltrate and eliminate my two goals and it was there that our destinies crossed, for the first time.  
Then you were only a simple soldier, who was going on a patrol tour with your friend, when you noticed the shots and you ran to the place.  
Your partner was the first to fall under my blows, but he did not die immediately, while I shot you in the shoulder, leaving you to watch the other's death helplessly.  
It still amazes me that without wasting time, you grabbed the gun, looked me in the eye and pulled the trigger. The bullet by a whisker, the heart was missing.  
You swore revenge, for his death in one way or another I became your obsession, your ghost I think that you too began to try something for me.  
I sensed your feelings Lion, ... chased me for twenty years, yet when you were about to take me you let me go, because you were afraid to reveal your feelings.  
But I must admit, you were the only one in my short existence, whose strength and tenacity I admired.  
There was something between us, a bond that went beyond, of other reasons, of lives.  
Maybe I felt the end approaching and I wanted to solve the accounts that had remained outstanding, I think the time had come ...  
After our last fight in Los Angeles, where Agent Callen had hurt me, I can't explain it but something inside me was broken.  
My personal demons had resurfaced, I wanted revenge. For what they had done to me, we had learned to kill without the slightest sense of guilt, perfect war machines, stealing everything I had, my innocence and my past.  
In Washington, I was able to track down the civilian doctor from the training camp where I grew up, kidnapped him, and had him medicated. You had to see his astonished face as soon as he saw me and afterwards I did what I had to do: kill him.  
When you learned of the murder, you came to the place, realizing that it was me, the ancient anxiety that accompanied you woke up.  
I observed your movements and those of your men, even saving your young agent, from that little story convinced that I was with you, once again I escaped you and I took my revenge  
of the general on leave, he is the architect of everything.  
I wanted you to understand the message hidden in those photos I left you: the first where our training group showed, the second a twelve year old girl with a machine gun in her hand and a red writing "Why?".  
It was easy to get into your house and quell the escort agents preferring that your children were away. I took your wife hostage.  
I wanted you to end it all, Lion, but the decision was made by your wife, driven by the fact, that she wanted to protect her family from a possible threat.  
The room became saturated with the smell of gunpowder when she pulled the trigger.  
I could finally stand in peace. The closed circle and the fate that bound us has been broken. You won, Lion.  
Let me tell you one thing, just this: I loved you, Lion. I loved you.


End file.
